Double-Barreled Shotgun
::For the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (shotgun). The Double-barreled shotgun is a weapon housing two barrels and an internal hammer set. Each of its barrels can be loaded with one shotshell. It has a double trigger mechanism, allowing for either both barrels to be fired at once or one barrel at a time. In-game The Double-Barrel Shotgun is unlocked at level 29. This shotgun's lack of accuracy, slow reload speed, and range is compensated by the potential damage it can do in a single shot. If the Sawed-Off "attachment" (unlocked by completing Marksman challenge II) is utilized, the damage of each individual pellet is increased by 5. This means the user must get uncomfortably close to his/her enemies to get a good shot at them, but in a 1 on 1 scenario, if one shot fails to kill them, then another shell is ready to be fired. It is possible to get a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/Grip in Nacht der Untoten, and it is also possible to pick up the weapon in the mission Ring of Steel, which served as the basis for the multiplayer level Asylum. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the double-barrel has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. Some players prefer the Trenchgun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a relativity slow reload time and lower accuracy and range; however, this can be counteracted with the perks Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim, making the double-barreled shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has an intricate knowledge of close range combat. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the double-barrel can make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's range and accuracy. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the 2 shell capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill. Tips *Shotgun users should avoid open spaces; stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Also, do not neglect the knife; some players using the shotgun become so accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *The Double-Barreled Shotgun appears in all Nazi Zombies maps. The player can buy it off from the wall for 1200 points or find it in the Mystery box. On all maps except Der Reise you can also obtain the Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip. It is arguably one of the most useful weapons against Nazi Zombies, but it is useful to supplement it with a weapon with more range. The Double-Barreled Shotgun, is more powerful, and reloads faster, than the M1897 Trenchgun, but has only 2 shots. This can make the Trenchgun preferable to the double-barrel in Nacht der Untoten. *When playing in Nacht der Untoten, with unlimited ammo on, this weapon can be extremely preferable because of its superior damage at close range. *If on any Nazi Zombies map, you are covering a window, the Double-barreled shotgun is the perfect weapon for the job, as the zombies are forced to stand still together whilst breaking through, allowing you to wipe them out within the two shots before reloading, even at higher levels. *The Double-barreled shotgun (as well as the trench gun) are also among the most effective weapons with Insta kill activated, because of it's spread it will kill all zombies within range. *Although the capacity of the weapon is so small, Sleight of Hand is not necessarily required if the user is a skilled, or even a semi-skilled, shotgun user, as the reload is quick even without sleight of hand. *The iron sights are only useful if in very close range or if tracking your target is difficult, as using the iron sights increases spread. *Use of this is in Hardcore is fairly pointless since most weapons kill in one shot at close range anyway, and the fact this gun only works at close range makes it next to useless. A machine gun or sniper will increase the players kills by far. The only advantage it offers is the lack of aiming required for close ranged kills. *The Double Barrel shotgun is a one shot kill up and over the 20 round mark, and pack-a-punching it makes it last even longer. However the constant reloading causes most players to ditch the weapon on later rounds, unless Speed Cola is being used. *When the infinite ammo cheat is used, the Double Barrel becomes one of the best weapons, even topping most machine guns. *If using Sleight of Hand, it is an excellent idea to pair this gun with the .357 Magnum, as this perk will mutually benefit both weapons very well. File:Double_Barrel_Shotgun.jpg|The Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ wooden grip File:Sawn-off.jpg|The sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining) File:PaP DBS.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range Trivia *The reload animation in multiplayer is faster than the one in single player. *If you watch someone else fire this shotgun, you will see his left arm move down and up the grip after each shot, as if he were cycling the slide on a pump-action shotgun. *On Nacht Der Untoten and Ring of Steel, it is possible to get a Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun w/ Grip, which is impossible in multiplayer, as the gun has two different attachments. *In Nacht Der Untoten, the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun has longer range than the Sawed off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip. *If you aim down the shotgun and fire, watch close to the right and you may see two shells fly out the side of the gun as if it were a rifle. This is odd being that the only time the shells come out is when the user reloads. *You can take off an enemy's head at point-blank range, also, you can aim at the waists and sides of an enemy, and their ribs will be shown. *The Double-barreled Shotgun can serve as the Russian Campaign's version of the Trenchgun found in the American Campaign. *In the first three Nazi Zombie maps the M1897 Trenchgun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun use the same ammunition. *In Der Riese when Pack-A-Punched it becomes the "24 Bore Long Range", likely referring to the 12 gauge bore being doubled (12x2=24). *Even if you reload one shell after emptying both barrels you will reload two, but you will only fire one shot. *In Der Reise, the sawed off version was going to be named "The Snuff Box" when pack a punched. Category:Shotguns